Doctor who: The Travel to Elsberry Missouri
by Britsta18
Summary: What the Doctor excepts in Elsberry? and why did the Tardis take him there? we will soon find out late on through the Chapters I would write.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Introduction.**

One abnormal summer night, when the nights were warm and the day times are hot, in a room so dark a woman lays sleeping with ease and relaxing. Windows was open that night, because of the AC unit wasn't working properly, until she heard a loud noise.

She arouse and began, getting up fully alerted she gets up quite and stealth-like. She walks slowly creeping slowly through the hallway, then through the kitchen, gets to the back door and unlocks the back door slowly and secure safe wise.

Goes outside with Spaghetti strapped Black tank top and jean shorts with Black wedged sandals on, she goes down the stairs carrying in her pocket is her trusty switch blade knife. Walking, She then stops at the corner of the house where her bedroom window was. She slowly approach to the sound outside her window, she heard of when she was sleeping soundly. She acknowledged a bright blue light staying at one spot of the yard far from the window of her room. She stared at it wondering "What is this thing and where and how did it even get here?" She Pondered and thought, until it transformed into s shape.

Going closer approaching this mysterious phenomenon of a huge event such as this in front of her very own bedroom window. She comes closer and sees that it's a telephone booth. Blue and small, all the sudden the telephone booth door opens! Abruptly a man comes out of the telephone booth, wearing a nice dress suit with red and white converse shoes.

Looking with shock and surprise what she saw, was a handsome man. He starts to look at her in confusion and concern. "Excuse me miss, but where am I and What year is this?" the man asked confused and wondering. "Well your in Elsberry Missouri sir and the year is 2014 why you ask?" She said now shy and bashfully. " Well First off I am The Doctor just The Doctor and may I ask what is your name?" Doctor said nicely. "My name sir is Brittney, Brittney Parsons." She says with a smiles nicely and sweetly. "Pleasure to meet you Brittney. May I come in or would you like to see the inside of my Tardis?" Doctor asked. "Tardis? The telephone booth?" Brittney Asked confused. "yes the booth, it's a time traveling device and shelter I live in." Said The Doctor as he smiled. "Well I love to see the inside of your Tardis more better first so I can know you more better." Brittney said with a friendly smile. "Oi okay lets go Miss Parsons, ladies go in first." The Doctor Said as He opening The Telephone Booth door for her as he was smiling innocent and sweetly at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Entering The Tardis**

Brittney goes into the Tardis and in shock she acknowledges the inside looks bigger than the outside of this time traveling phone boothof The Doctor's. The Doctor looks at Brittney and smiles, seeing how his past companions faces were at their first time being in his tardis.

Brittney All the Sudden looks at him and starts to talk to him. "Doctor? Are you okay?" Brittney asked looking at him noticing him looking at her as she starts to blush. "Um question is are you okay Miss Parsons? Because your face it's red. Did you perhaps eat a hot pepper?" asked The Doctor with questions of tons asking her. "n-n-no Doctor I'm blushing, now um about my question to you Doctor?" says Brittney trying to change the subject of The Doctor's questions, dodging them as fast as she can. "Well I am fine Miss Parsons, you just remind me of my time traveling companions I use to travel with, some were best pals and some loved me for all I do in the universes, Planets, and especially history of time. But I time travel and save Historic events or Aliens, Creatures, universes and planets. I am a timelord and the only timelord left unless I run into past, present or future time paradox of me in time streams." Said The Doctor sounding intelligent and describing what he does. "Wow Doctor you sound amazing, heroic, smart, and so brave." Says Brittney smiling shy and sweetly at The Doctor.

The Doctor looks at Brittney smiling back at her. "So are you A Alien or A Human?" asked The Doctor. " I am A human and I live with my Parents. I try and help them as I can, I have a older brother but he lives in St. Louis Missouri. Well more about me any ways since you told me about yourself. My life is normal and plain but I can have my excitement times too. Just not right now until I met you tonight. You lucky you have friends, I don't have any person except you, my mom and my online friends." Brittney smiles after she got done talking to him. "Brittney I understand how you must feel being alone. I barely see my old friends any more, stuck saving planets, universes and creatures is all I do any more. But it has it's good advantages too, me being a hero and seeing amazing places. But bad advantages I stay alone to much in this Tardis sometimes alone or with friends. So it's going to be alright Brittney I promise." He gets done talking and comes close to her and hugs her, comforting her and smiles friendly at her after the hug got done with.

Brittney then smiles back and starts to talk again "Thank You Doctor. Now how about you look in where I live at then." Says Brittney smiling and giggles a bit. "Yeah I love to Brittney, but your parents will not like me intruding in their home I don't think." Says The Doctor seriously. " Don't worry I can sneak you inside and show you alittle around the place, Then get you into my Brother's room to stay in for the night. Easy as that Doctor." Brittney said with a sneaky smile on her face. "Alright lets go Brittney and please let us not get caught." Doctor Said with a smile and chuckled and as Brittney giggled.


End file.
